War Foundry Wiki
Welcome to the War Foundry Wiki War Foundry, Tabletop gaming fantasy setting known as cold fantasy for the purpose of story setting, game setting, and other content original to Abraham Godmiller, creator of War Foundry. Home to the Pangaea continent known as Dropco and islands around it. Lands of Dropco A large Pangaea like continent with undefined size generally assumed to be the combine area of Asia, Europe, and half of Africa in land mass. This is not confirmed however this is the main focus of War Foundry's first edition. With about 4,000 years of lore and world development under five distinct unique species to the fantasy setting. The world's setting and events although fiction and with no relation to other fantasy settings holds great inspiration to history in the real world to portray a cold fantasy theme. The intent is to portray a fictional setting with a very realistic portray of human behavior and the concept of civilization development. Inhabitants So far five sentient species dominate all ecosystems and live in the present setting of War Foundry. * Homins have one of the largest racial variety inhabiting most reaches of the known world * Kenjis one of the oldest of sentient species trapped by an evolutionary dead end making it difficult for them to travel outside of tropical and humid locations * Durrocian a species that unlike others evolved from carnivores instead of scavengers giving them the most disconnected cultures known. * Droog much like Homins and due to their competition over common living space gave them the freedom to become the first to dominate temperate lands * Hobble a rather underdeveloped species that was essentially clever animals for a long time until being involved with other sentient species for so long they gained a greater understanding of their surrounding. Brief history As history is only shown from the perspective of the Kenji (Pures Race of the Igron Church), one of the more dominate cultures to be recording history in a proper written language known as Kenjjuit. Several world events or civilizations lack from known records not interacting with the Kenji people for long periods of time. Due to this being Brief many hundreds of years are being summarized and a great detail of events that may have influenced history may be lost. Such is the reality of historical recording. First Age The first records of social groups settling and forming communities with farming practices and acts similar to trade were found in the far southern islands past the Onru Sea. These people were of Kenji, a race known as the Unea. Heritage to the now Pures and Dhal racial groups. The dangers of life in the coral seas between the island encourage the practice and invention of growing food upon the islands the kenji settled on. Although this did not stop the Kenji from practicing or competing for islands through battles in the shallow coral seas. Remnants of this culture and people can be found throughout the reefs that make up most of the space between the islands. One popular fairy tale or legend still shared today is the one of the Stranger Sirin. A stranger enters the southern islands of Behrue. He claims that he has seen what is beyond the Gates of Dropco. He is known by the name of “Anjhixriil Avorinsilas” or “Sirin” In illustrations portrayed as an ugly bearded Kenji with dark dreads for hair. He was not native to the fishing septs of Kenji inhabiting Behrue islands. This stranger spoke in many tongues, claiming he has seen past the Southern Gate. A deity called Azobir, who is the God of all things, he claims that Azobir has created this world and intends to end it once again for the great one wants what was given back as worship. Many cast him out for his denouncing of the natural gods the septs already followed. Other cast out members of tribes across the islands eventually gather to him founding a following by many names. Jahrilahl Faiygath, The Jahrilahl, Jaril, names of Sirin’s apostles sacrificed people, animals and giving anything living to Azobir. This time of darker worship lead to many of people being kidnapped and sacrificed, young infants being sliced and burned, The Jaril Faith claims the Behrue islands and the neighboring island chain of Kremn isles. When the first skirmishes of faith began illustrated on old Behrue's pottery portrays the first battles of faith and or spirituality to occur in world’s history. The first blood to be spilt not for survival, yet for belief. Kremn septs were all converted or destroyed by the new religious practice as for Behrue septs were wary allowing the fall of Kremn isles. When the same began in islands of Behrue all the septs gathered creating a force strong enough to put down the aggressive cult. After their own lands were defended the surviving tribes upon Kremn revolted leaving turmoil for a time. Although suppressed when the cult attempted again to spread to the islands of Behrue all the Kenji septs gathered there once more fended off their aggression and this time crossed the coral seas to Kremn. Putting the cult down, killing all followers found. Sirin was never found among the dead and is portrayed ascending while his followers were butchered below him in various artwork. The resettling on Kremn came with great superstition and the legacy of these legends has left the islands more locked in old traditions then any other reach of the Kenji Tropics. Those with any relation with the cult even by relative or knowledge of it alone fled for their lives across the Onru Sea towards the mainland. It is assumed that these were the first Kenji with farming and fishing methods to inhabit the mainland Dropco, although this is not indefinite. The Copper Wars Year 1,999 - 2,099 Beginning of recorded history under the newly accepted Igron Church. History begins to be recorded in Kenjjuit. The first form of developed written language of the Igolt People. Kenji in species, Pures by race. The faith, traditions and every foreign event that affect the Igolt Septs shown a pattern of trade with the island Kenji to the west, Bessc and constant skirmishes to the East with the Pulsal Kenji Septs. Lehimri Region is mostly thick swamp jungles and large Qua’thu (drakegaters, monstrous alligators) inhabit most waters. Pulsal Septs home to Lehimri grew into fierce hunters and warriors since drakgaters inhabiting their lands were far more dangerous than the Pures septs living in Igolt. Year 2,100 - 2161 The constant attacks from the east pushes all Pures septs to align through demand to protect themselves from the raiding pulsal savages. Ig the sept to found the Church of Igron gain influence over most of the Igolt Region. Kenjuit becomes the common language among the Pures in Igolt. Year 2,162 When the Bessc Septs pledge devotion to the Igron church combining the both region peoples into one collective sept the Igron Church Sacrifices the ruling cast in Sept to the church converting it into the first religious state. The Collective Church Sept was known as the Septs of Igron Year 2,163 - 2,170 Septs of Igron under their religious leaders declare war upon the septs of Lehimri. The Seven Year War began as the various divided Pulsal Septs in Lehimri fell. This was the final war of the Copper Wars. The density of the Kenji Tropics often allowed many small primitive septs to exist completely isolated and unaware of the wars going on around them. Several Septs surrendered and shattered after initial battles in Lehimri, yet 4 large septs did hold the conquest dragging the war out for several years. The terrain of the rain forest didn't allow for long sieges nor was it ever safe to fight at night causing delays and retreats as a frequent method used when the demands of war weren't met. The hostile setting Kenji lived in makes war brutal and fast with battles lasting only some day hours at a time. Skirmishes may start and end several times over the span of a weak before one specific battle concluded. The destruction of generation pools was a key move used throughout the war forcing local tribes to submit to the new Sept or to migrate away to find a new safe generation pool. Some Pulsal migrated east towards more Pulsal septs in the Koli Region of the Kenji Tropics. Year 2,171- 2,350 Septs of Igron became one of the first forms of Empires made in the Ancient Era. Ig sept in Igolt formed into the capital of the Septs of Igron. Various Canopy bridge roads were built connecting the isolated sept settlements as Kenjuit developed into a more fluent language still used today by Kenji. Islander Kenji, Dhal of the south, past the Onru Sea began to arrive to the mainland becoming trading allies. Advances were attempted further east yet were halted by a more organized Pulsal force. No Diplomatic interaction comes out successful as all Pulsal has developed hostile intent to any speaking Kenjuit or appear Pures by race. Year 2,357 As power stagnated in the tropics explorers, adventurers, and faithful members of the church traveled north to the more dry lands of the Homin and Droog species. Coming in contact with Homin tribes first the Kenji shepard Homins into following the faith, learning to read, write, and organize their tribes into larger civilizations. Homins and Droog reproduced differently than Kenji being able to mate at anytime any place and sometimes with each other. The offspring would either be rather troubled, cursed by the gods or rather capable of more than what is natural for either species, yet none were able to have children of their own ending the mixing of the species from truly taking shape. This difference in breeding bothered the church and wherever the church held authority selective breeding would take place to follow a more seasonal Kenji breeding pattern to make the Species more “Civilized” from their previous primitive state. This in return made the Church controlled Homin tribes more clean from disease making them appear better than those without the faith. The faith only grew more through the western coasts of the Slao, yet the Droog Inhabiting more temperate northern lands made them harder to reach at first and by the time contact was made Droog were not fond of Kenji customs. The power of Copper tools was adopted by Homins and Droogs alike as trade and explorers traveled north. Bronze Kingdoms Year 2,401 The Droog being more independent in culture, making their own writing and language without much Kenji teachings were the first to create feudal societies. The word Dukedom being used for the first time as the title of their societies where Homin and Droog communities sworn to serve a central Family. Around this time the Droog people while gathering copper from the tools used by Kenji invented Bronze tools that quickly spread among the Homin and Droog societies of the temperate lands. Kenji already held great influence over much of the Homin people, yet with Bronze they no longer could be controlled so conventionally. It was later that the southern Kenji civilizations came around to use Bronze in their tool making. Year 2,480 A new race/breed of Homin was declared by the church. Called the Dve by High Bishop Dve’mh the Dve were much like the faithful people of the west yet has pale skin, more fragile skin, yet denser muscle and bone. The Dve were shown to all tribes of Homin as the Children of the lord and being devoted followers of the church accepted their roles as the new wives, honored guards, and children of the tribes the church bequeathed them to. Over time the dominate traits of Dve began to envelope Homins in the eastern regions of the Civil Stage. All homin governed lands east of the Khor mountains, yet west of the Droog dominate river lands of Zelund. Year 2,532 Droog in western Zelund dukedoms form through conquest into the Berrick Kingdom. Largest of the Droog crowns in Zelund at the time. Forming most of the border among the Homin tribes on the eastern Civil Stage. Homins are willingly united on the Berrick border under the newly formed Swodar Monarchy. One that remained as the defense against Droog expansion into the Civil Stage for hundreds of years. Kenji in Igolt fall victim to coastal raid attacks from Kenji in the southern islands. Year 2,542 After a great defeat in the Sotuer Sea between the island Kenji and the mainland. The island Septs gave loyalty to the mainland Kenji while holding their own cultural identity known as the Alontu Septs. The Koli and Igolt under the church renamed their collective lands as the Iggmo Dominion with the Alontu Septs as their Vassal. Last of the Kenji Septs to the east fall under the Wistful Ordrie. Homin Dynasties in the Denth Deserts. This Dynasty has been in the making for several hundred years out beyond the radar of most in the Civil Stage, developing in the Broken Realm. Year 2,690 Stone Keeper faith becomes prominent in most northern regions of the world. Stone keeper faith common practice of World’s Blood becomes a popular method of forging and tool making. This thus begins to sprout small cults of Stone keepers meddling with the powers among the kingdoms and realms across Dropco. The Old Iron Age Year 2,799 Iron tools used by Duroccian raiders are adopted by the northern people of the Civil Stage such as the Dozdmr, eventually being adopted by most of the known world soon after. Year 2,853 Wistal Ordrie is at the height of its power aligning most Eastern Dukes of Droog, Septs of Kenji, and Tribes of Homin under several Dynasties, following a central Faith known as Wisting Truth. Small tribes and kingdoms south of Swodar Monarchy in the southern regions of the Civil Stage form into a centralized religious state under the Church of Igron known as the Cor Empire. Supported by the Church acting as another buffer between Kenji lands and the Berrick Kingdom. Crusade Century Golden Renaissance The Long Colonial Wars The Years of Regret 2nd Industrial Revolution The Last Patriot's War The Glass War Age of Cyber Silence 2nd Great Colonial Age Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse